


The Company

by KejfeBlintz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, Family, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: After the events of The Company, Garcia and Reid stay in Chicago to support Morgan. He takes them home and Garcia sees just how close Reid is to the Morgans.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid & Penelope Garcia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	The Company

“Thanks for coming, Baby Girl.” Morgan said, burying his nose in Garcia’s hair. “I needed you.”  
“That’s why I’m here.” Garcia snuggled into his side.  
They sat in silence for a moment or two, Morgan feeling himself settle now that the stress of the last few days was easing. Desiree was still in the hospital but she was making a fast recovery, Cindi and Anthony were safe and his family were all close at hand.   
“Hotch has said I can stay with you for a few days if you want me to?” Garcia asked, lifting her head to catch Morgan’s eye. “I know you’ve got a big family reunion to get to, but I’m here if you want me to be?”  
Morgan felt his heart clench and closed his eyes tightly to stop a tear from falling. “I’d like that very much.” he whispered.  
“Good. Also, Reid’s staying.”  
“Reid? Why?” Morgan was confused.  
“Because you love him almost as much as you love me.” Garcia stated, kissing Morgan soundly on the cheek and standing up, untangling herself from his embrace. “And if you don’t let him hug you in the next five seconds he might explode and get bits of genius everywhere.”  
Morgan huffed a laugh but didn’t deny it, instead got to his feet and followed Garcia over to where the rest of the team were standing. JJ immediately pulled him into a hug and Prentiss squeezed his shoulder affectionately. Hotch caught his eye and gave him a pleased half-smile, then ushered JJ and Prentiss away. Rossi patted his back on the way passed him, leaving Morgan and Garcia with Reid, who was practically vibrating on the spot with his efforts to remain where he was.   
“C’mere kid.” Morgan said. He hadn’t even finished the sentence when Reid was suddenly wrapped around him, holding him close. Morgan buried his face in the crook of Reid’s neck and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of one of his favourite people calming his shattered nerves. Neither of them spoke for several long moments, standing quietly and taking solace in each other. Morgan remembered that they were standing in the bullpen of Chicago PD and reluctantly stepped back out of Reid’s embrace, clearing the emotion from his throat.  
“Let’s get out of here.” he said, leading them towards the exit.

“So I figured you’d probably be staying with your family so I booked me and Reid into a hotel. We’re gonna be tourists while you do family stuff but you know where we are if you need us.” Garcia said as they hit the street.   
“What? Baby Girl…” Morgan started to protest.  
“Don’t you baby girl me, Derek Morgan. You’ve just found your cousin who you thought was dead, and got yourself a shiny new nephew. You’re not spending all your time with us.” Garcia scolded.  
“Statistically…” Reid began.  
“Don’t you bring statistics into this, Pretty Boy.” Morgan interrupted. “If you want me to spend all my time with my family then why are you even here?”  
Garcia squeezed his hand. “Because we love you and we want to be nearby if you need us for anything. Also, Reid wants to visit the museums and I want to take him to the Green Mill for cocktails and jazz.”

Later, after hours of conversation and hugs and tears and his Mama’s fine cooking, Derek picked up the phone and called Garcia.  
“Hey there hot stuff.” she greeted.  
“Hey there pretty lady.”   
“What can we do for you on this fine Chicago night?” Garcia purred.  
Derek couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “Well I was just wondering where my two favourite people are and if they had room for a third wheel?”  
“Oh you know we do, sugar. We’re at the hotel doing makeovers and chick flicks. Do you have any idea how hard it is to embrace romance with Reid’s commentary in your ear?” Garcia complained.  
“I do not. But then I’ve never made him watch chick flicks with me.” Derek replied, outright grinning now.  
“Well now’s your chance. Get your fine butt over here.” Garcia hung up.

Morgan couldn’t help bursting out laughing when Garcia let him into their hotel room. Reid was sat on the bed with his hair in french braids and his nails painted, a long-suffering expression firmly fixed in place.   
“Garcia is surprisingly determined.” was all he said, once Morgan had got himself back under control.   
“You’re only just realising that, Pretty Boy?” Morgan asked, dropping down onto the bed beside him and flicking the end of a braid.  
“Just be thankful that you don’t have hair.” Reid replied, shifting to lean against Morgan’s side.   
“But he does have nails.” Garcia crowed, waving a bottle of bright blue nail varnish at Morgan.   
Morgan held out his hand, too used to this to argue. “Fine, but you better take it off before I go back to my neighbourhood tomorrow otherwise I won’t make it out alive.”  
“Deal.”  
Morgan reached back to find Reid’s arm, dragging it behind himself and rearranging them both so that he ended up leaning back against Reid’s chest, resting in the circle of his arms. This was a reversal of their usual position, Morgan usually preferring to hold rather than be held, however Reid tucked him close and absentmindedly began to stroke his thumb over Morgan’s arm where it rested. Morgan drifted pleasantly as Reid started up a narration of the history of nail varnish while Garcia happily painted his nails blue.

Derek woke up the next morning with Garcia’s hair in his face and Reid drooling on his shoulder. At some point during the movie-and-makeover session of the previous night they’d all fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs and hair accessories. Morgan glanced down at Reid and smiled fondly when he saw that Reid’s hair had escaped from the braids and was resembling it’s usual bird’s nest once more. He couldn’t help reaching up and stroking his fingers through it, pleased at the sleepy hum his ministrations earned. On his other side, Garcia rolled over and tucked herself more closely into him, still sound asleep. Derek kissed her forehead and settled back down onto the mattress, content to stay where he was for a little while longer.

Morgan’s phone chimed as they sat in the nearest diner for breakfast.  
“You’re both coming for lunch at Mama’s.” Morgan informed them.  
“Oh, are you sure? I don’t want to get in the way of family time.” Garcia said, looking concerned.  
“Baby Girl, are you about to tell my Mama no?” Morgan raised his eyebrows. “Reid, tell her what happens when you tell my Mama no.”  
Reid swallowed his mouthful. “It’s awful. She has this look. I’m not telling her no, Morgan. Please don’t say that I did?” he turned beseeching eyes on Morgan, who shook his head in mock seriousness.  
“I wouldn’t do that to you, kid. I wouldn’t wish that look on my worst enemy.”  
“That bad, huh?” Garcia asked.  
“Worse.” Reid replied, shuddering as he took a bite of pancake.

“Spencer!” Fran exclaimed happily as Derek ushered them into his mother’s house a couple of hours later.  
Spencer leaned down and accepted her affectionate hug. “Hey Mama.” he greeted quietly. Garcia’s eyebrows climbed so high that they disappeared under her bangs.  
Fran stepped back to hold him at arm’s length and scrutinised him. “You’re all skin and bones son, is my boy not feeding you? I told him to keep feeding you.”  
“I try Mama, but he thinks coffee is a food group.” Morgan tried to defend himself as his mother caught him up in a hug.  
“Then you need to try harder. One gust of wind and he’ll blow right over.” Fran scolded. She noticed Garcia standing behind Morgan and Reid. “And who might you be?” she asked, not unkindly.  
“Mama, may I introduce you to Miss Penelope Garcia. Baby Girl, this is my mama Fran Morgan.” Morgan stepped aside and nudged Garcia forward.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Garcia said with a little aborted curtsy and a cringe.   
“So you’re the infamous Penelope.” Fran said with a smile. “I’m pleased to finally put a face to the name, my son mentions you frequently.”  
“Oh I, uh…” Garcia trailed off, uncharacteristically unsure.  
Fran hustled them all through to the living room. “Derek, go make your friends coffee. I need to catch up with my favourite son.” Morgan rolled his eyes at Reid’s blush and disappeared into the kitchen.  
“It’s a shame you had to rush off after the conference last month, the girls were sorry to have missed you.” Fran said, sitting down beside Spencer.  
Spencer curled into her side and Garcia just about stopped breathing. “I’m sorry Mama, there was a case and we had to leave.”  
Fran cuddled him closer. “I know, sweet boy.”  
Morgan stuck his head through the doorway. “Garcia, give me a hand in here will you?”  
Garcia all but fell over herself as she followed him.

“OK Morgan, spill.” she demanded as soon as they were in the kitchen.  
Morgan put down the mugs he was about to hand her, sensing the inevitable flailing and not wanting to mop up coffee.  
“Spill what, sweetness?”  
“Reid! He called your mom Mama! She called him her favourite son! He’s practically in her lap in there! When did this happen? Did you two get married and not tell me? Because if I missed out on some hot man-on-man action…”  
“Woah, woah! What?” Morgan interrupted her slightly hysterical rant.   
“Since when is Reid so close to your mom?” Garcia asked, only slightly calmer.  
Morgan took a breath. “OK first? Reid is my baby brother, there will be no man-on-man action hot or otherwise. He got to know my family when we were here for the Burford case, then I brought him here for a few days when we had leave and he couldn’t go to Vegas. My Mama basically adopted him after the whole deal with Henkel and the Dilaudid so we visit every few months. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Miss Thing?”  
“Oh that’s super cute! Why didn’t you tell me? I knew you were adorable but this is a whole new level…” Garcia squealed, flinging herself at Morgan for a hug.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever. Help me carry this coffee before Mama thinks we’re growing the beans back here.” Morgan replied, hugging her back.

Back in the living room, Reid had all but melted into Fran’s embrace and had a blissful expression on his face as she ran her fingers through his hair as they chatted. Morgan smiled fondly at the scene and handed his mother her coffee before sliding into the gap between Reid and the arm of the sofa. Garcia handed Reid a mug then took the armchair.  
“Spencer was telling me that you flew in just to support Derek when he needed you.” Fran said, turning to Garcia. “You’re a good friend Penelope, thank you.”  
“He’s a good friend to me, Mrs Morgan, he would have done the same.” Garcia replied, blushing a little.  
“You call me Fran, Mrs Morgan was my mother-in-law.” Fran corrected with a smile. “So tell me where you visited yesterday.”  
Garcia forgot her nerves and was quickly, and enthusiastically recounting the previous day. Reid dutifully held up his painted nails for inspection when Garcia mentioned their makeover evening, and Fran scolded Derek for taking his nail polish off before coming home. Conversation was easy between them and Morgan was content to have his family all in the same room.  
“Well, lunch won’t make itself.” Fran said after a while. “Hold this while I make a start would you, Derek?”  
‘This’ turned out to be Reid, who found himself handed from one Morgan to another. He made a half-hearted attempt to wriggle away but Morgan just wrapped his arms around him and hauled him close.  
“Nope, you get to stay with me Pretty Boy, I am not defying my mother in her own house.” Morgan thought for a moment. “Or anywhere else, for that matter.”  
“Can I help with anything, Mrs- Fran?” Garcia asked.  
“How are you with chopping vegetables?” Fran asked.  
“I am an expert vegetable chopper.” Garcia replied, bouncing to her feet and following Fran to the kitchen.

“How are you doing?” Reid quietly asked once Fran and Garcia had left the room.  
“Better than I was yesterday.” Morgan replied, nosing into Reid’s hair. “Thanks for staying with me.”  
“Thank you for not chasing us away.”   
They sat quietly together for a few moments.  
“Garcia just about exploded when you called Mom Mama.” Derek said. “She cornered me in the kitchen and wanted to know when we got married.” Reid moved back far enough to shoot a confused expression at Morgan. “Apparently it was the only conclusion to draw when someone else’s mom calls you son.”  
“Well I am her favourite.” Reid replied, laying back against Morgan’s chest.  
“Yeah, don’t I know it.” Morgan complained goodnaturedly. “One flash of the Bambi eyes and you were hers for life. Guy could be offended.”  
“I’m irresistible to Morgans.” Reid stated.  
“Uh huh.” Derek agreed, not really in a position to argue.  
They chatted quietly while lunch was being made, only untangling themselves when Fran called them to the table. Once they were seated, Fran raised her glass.  
“To family.” she said with a fond smile.  
“To family.”


End file.
